Outtakes And Behind The Scenes
by summer-breeze2703
Summary: This is just a fun fanfic i decided to write.It's different to my usual serious drama, it's just behind the scenes and the cast making mistakes, but everything is set in different time sets, some may be in S1,S2,S3 and even my very own made up S4.
1. Adam Messes Up The Scene

**Outtakes and Behind The Scenes**

**ATTN:** this story is unlike anything I've written before, I've just always wanted to write something a little less intense and ongoing, you know just a little bit fun and jokey and all just for pure entertainment, so here we are… enjoy and please review. Thank you xx

**Chapter one: Adam messes up the scene**

**Set in my Season 4**

"Okay now Rachel, Adam; we're ready for your scene now." Josh said, sitting down on a chair behind all the camera crew and waiting for the next scene to take place.

"In position….. and ACTION!"

Adam and Rachel begin walking.

"Maybe she's still alive you never know, maybe she just fell unconscious or just hit her head. Maybe she'll come back to life and scare us all---"

-"Cohen! Can you not joke about this. She was my best friend." Rachel gazed into Adam's eyes as they started to fill with salty water. Within a blink it was almost sure they would come running down like a waterfall. Adam looked intently into Rachel's eyes and couldn't help but smile, unfortunately the smile made it turn into a laugh which caused him to ruin the whole scene. Rachel ended up laughing with him but then she brought her self back to reality, and reality was that they had to finish the episode by the end of the week, and too much laughing could lead to dragging on the deadline. Adam couldn't help himself, he just kept on laughing and laughing.

"Adam! Shut up, we have to do this." Rachel said, laughing with every word she spoke. Adam calmed himself down but still had laughter inside of him that he was dying to let out.

"Okay, okay lets do this."

"Take 2….and ACTION!"

Again Adam and Rachel began walking.

"Maybe she's still alive you never know, maybe she just fell unconscious---" Adam laughed once again, knowing he was creating distraction to the whole crew but his constant laughing just would not stop.

"Adam come on!" Rachel screamed, joke in her words once again.

"Okay, I'm ready; I can do this." Adam said firmly, ridding himself of every laughing vessel he had inside his body.

"Take 3….ACTION!"

Waking,

""Maybe she's still alive you never know, maybe she just fell unconscious or just hit her head. Maybe she'll come back to life and scare us all---"

-"Adam!... Cohen, whatever." Rachel messed up, bringing herself to laugh alongside Adam. Josh walked into the scene and put his arm on both of their shoulders.

"Look guys, lets try and get it right this time. Rachel… In the show his name is SETH COHEN, okay" Josh said, just like how Rachel did, with a little bit of joke in it.

"In the scene… You call him Cohen…. Okay? Repeat after me…Cohen." Josh joked around with Rachel a lot.

"Okay stop it I know." Rachel reassured, hitting Josh's hand off of her shoulder.

"As for you Adam, I know its hilarious okay but seriously, we're talking about a dead person okay?" Josh said while laughing.

"It's not supposed to be funny." Still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Josh laughed and walked back to his chair.

"Hypocrite," Adam mumbled to himself. Rachel burst out with laughter unsure whether little drops of pee were coming out or not.

"I heard that Adam!" Josh yelled, he too was laughing as he did not take the comment to heart knowing it was just another one of Adam's one liners.

"Lets get it right this time okay?"

-"Take 4….ACTION!"

Again walking,

"Maybe she's still alive you never know, maybe she just fell unconscious or just hit her head. Maybe she'll come back to life and scare us all---"

-"Cohen! Can you not joke about this. She was my best friend." Rachel gazed into Adam's eyes as they started to fill with salty water. Within a blink it was almost sure they would come running down like a waterfall. Adam looked intently into Rachel's eyes and gave a delicate frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just jokes seem to…"

-"make the pain go away, blah blah; you can't joke about this Cohen." Rachel said firmly.

"I'm sorry," Adam said pulling Rachel towards him and giving her a firm hug. Adam smiled and squeezed Rachel into his arms.

"OW! Adam!" Rachel screamed, laughing whilst pulling herself out of Adams tight arms. When her hands were free she started pounding him with them.

"CUT!"


	2. It's Not Adam, It's The Suitcase

**Outtakes and Behind The Scenes**

**ATTN:** thanks to all of you that reviews chapter one, I'm glad you found it unique, not too serious and entertaining. This is my chapter 2, it's more about behind the scenes but there is a scene being taking place aswell so hope you enjoy and again please review.

**Chapter two: It's not Adam, It's the Suitcase**

**Set in Season 1 **

"Eww!" Rachel said, acting out one of summer's most memorable words as she walked through the not-so-clean hotel room.

"It's not exactly the honeymoon suite." Adam said, carrying a bunch of suitcases and placing them on the floor next to the small table provided.

"Yeah, well it's only for one night, until the axle's fixed." Mischa declared, trying to comfort the character's of Seth and Summer.

"I've stayed in worse," Benjamin stated, just another one of Josh's lines to give Ryan more dialogue.

"That's nothing to brag about." Rachel said, still acting out her spoilt, moaning character. Rachel walked towards the bed to say her next line, her heels clicking on the dirty marble floor whilst Adam sat down on all the suitcases. Mischa took her seat on the couch whilst Ben stayed standing.

"Sweet, do we have to pay extra for the pubes?" Rachel asked, rubbing her finger on the bed and complaining; again. Adam made a face expression that was needed in the scene and that was the moment the whole scene came falling apart. As Adam made that exact facial expression, the suitcases that he was sitting on fell sideways, causing Adam to fall and land on his buttocks. – Okay I'll say the real word, 'he fell on his ass'. Mischa and Ben laughed at Adam's stupidity whilst Rachel laughed too but she walked over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mischa that's usually something you would do." Adam declared, smiling and giving a relatively cheesy grin to Mischa.

"Shut up! Just cos I'm the clumsiest." Mischa stated in her defence. Ben calmed himself down and walked towards Adam and Rachel. He glared around all the suitcases and one of them got bent inwards. (For those of you, that might not have understood that, it's like when your pouring/drinking something out of a 2 litre bottle and you press on it to hard that the plastic goes inwards."

"Dude, you must be heavy. Look at that." Ben said, laughing at his might-be offensive joke.

"Hey there's hardly anything in the suitcase okay, it's very hollow." Adam said, the whole atmosphere was just very happy and funny at the moment.

"Yeah, It's not Adam it's the suitcase." Rachel said. The whole gang started to laugh, and then here comes Josh into the scene.

"Okay guys, come on. Yes it was hilarious but we have to do this okay? Now Mischa; you sat down too quick okay? Give it another five seconds and maybe look around the hotel room first. Ben, you should carry some of Adam's suitcases inside the hotel room so that it looks like you're involved," Ben and Mischa nodded and gave an 'okay' to everything Josh was telling them to do.

"Adam, try not to sit on it that hard this time," Josh was smiling as he said this, knowing himself that Adam was always the one that messed up the most.

"Rachel give you're 'eww' line a bit more umpf, okay a bit more feeling, put more emotion into it." Adam and Rachel did the same, nodded and gave a few 'okay's. The scene was ready to go again.

"Adam!" Josh yelled, noticing yet another one of his stupid things. Adam came walking through the door and faced towards Josh.

"What man?" Adam asked, becoming irritated thinking that it was gonna be another offensive screw up comment.

"You left the suitcase that you flattened by the table." Josh said, again giggling. Adam sighed and stomped across the fake hotel room to retrieve the suitcase. You could hear Mischa and Rachel laughing from outside the door and Ben was yelling,

"You forgot the object that you squashed? How thick are you man?" He wasn't laughing but you could tell it was a joke by his voice. Adam opened the hotel room only to find all of the other cast pointing and laughing at him.

"Ha ha ha ha." He laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, calm ourselves." Rachel told herself. Mischa wriggled her finger around Adam's face and smiled whilst Adam was smiling and didn't find any of the offensive jokes….well offensive.

"Let's try not to squash the suitcase this time okay Adam?" josh yelld from inside the studio. Again the remaining three cast members laughed and then slowly clamed themselves again.

"Okay… ACTION!"

"Eww!" Rachel said, acting out one of summer's most memorable words as she walked through the not-so-clean hotel room.

"It's not exactly the honeymoon suite." Adam said, carrying a bunch of suitcases and placing them on the floor next to the small table provided. Rachel couldn't help but laugh and ruin the scene.

"Rachel, come on. What's wrong with you?" Mischa asked, joke behind her 4 liner.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised, still laughing.

"I just imagined him falling again and he still hasn't pushed the suitcase outwards, look." Rachel said, pointing her finger towards the suitcase that was still bent inwards.

"Oh man, you couldn't have fixed that when you were outside?" Ben asked. Adam hit himself on the head realising how stupid he was. Ben went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding man," he said as he walked back to his place by the couch. Adam bent the suitcase outwards in front of everyone finally telling himself he would not make a fool of himself. He was still laughing though and when the cast walked outside the hotel room to do the scene again, everything became quiet.

"Take three….ACTION!"

The four members walked into the hotel room but Adam, stumbled on the suitcases that he was carrying causing him to trip and ruin the scene once again.

"ADAM!"

**ATTN:** okay, if I have to be honest, I personally like this chapter better than my first, but that's just my opinion. Now what I want to know is your opinion and I can't know that if you don't review it so please review. Lol. Thanks xx


	3. Kelly It's Not Hard Enough!

**Outtakes and Behind The Scenes**

**ATTN: **Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed my story, I didn't know this would make a big hit but here is chapter 3 – this one includes pretty much the whole cast and maybe a couple extra's because it's the family scene from 'the christmakkah that almost wasn't'. This one requires a little less humour and there's a lot more adults in the scene but hope you like it and again please review! Thank you xx

**Chapter three: Kelly it's not hard enough!**

**Set in Season 2**

"Okay let's take it were we left of. Shannon you're gonna take the lead; your line is 'You're my father?' say it very sympathetic and act like you've just got the news, not like you got it yesterday okay? Alright, camera's rolling… and ACTION!"

"You're my father?" Shannon asked Alan, eyes flooding with water and lips trembling terribly. Alan smiled and laughed straight away.

"Josh, Do you really expect me to keep a straight face after that?" Alan asked, facing josh and pointing at Shannon's trembling lip. The whole cast laughed and then calmed themselves down again.

"Okay, take 2… ACTION!"

"You are my father?" Shannon asked.

"Wait, isn't the line 'You're my father?' not 'You are'?" Alan asked, looking slightly bamboozled.

"Yes well done Alan, Shannon remember that will you?"

-"Okay," Shannon replied, straightening her shirt and preparing for the scene again.

"Take 3… and ACTION!"

"You're my father?" Shannon asked Alan, eyes flooding with water and lips trembling terribly. She faced Alan, and then towards Kathleen. She began crying in front of the cast and stormed out of the scene.

"Lindsey wait." Kathleen responded, running after Shannon as if she were her mother (well in the show she was anyway). The cast and crew looked at each other seriously, knowing that the scene was very intense. Kelly looked to the ground as if she was going to faint whilst Alan looked extremely upset and walked towards Her.

"I don't know what to say." He said to her. Kelly pulled her hand out from no where and tapped Alan on the face.

"Is that it?" Adam shouted from the background. He was laughing at the small inch of movement that was given for 'the big slap'.

"Come on woman, make him feel pain." Rachel, Mischa and Ben were laughing at Adam's joke.

"Okay everyone get back to their position's we'll take it from when Alan starts walking towards Kelly, okay?" Josh asked from the back of all the camera men. Alan walked back to his started position as the rest of the cast stopped themselves laughing.

"Okay… take…" Josh looked in the air.

"What take is it?" He asked. Ben started laughing yet again.

"Look who's screwing up now." He yelled, joking of course, he wouldn't want to get fired after offending the director.

"Take 4!" Mischa yelled.

"Thank you… let's try it from here, and ACTION!"

Alan walked towards Kelly looking very upset and tear-jerking.

"I don't know what to say." He said to her. Kelly pulled her hand out from no where and yet again tapped Alan on the face, this time at least making a sound.

"Kelly it's gotta be harder!" Rachel said, smiling and looking and the Alan, Kelly scene.

"Yeah, Kelly it's not hard enough! He lied to you for 17 years, that's gotta be worth at least a slap and a kick, but you only get to slap him so be fierce!" Ben yelled.

"Yeah, fierce, violent, sharp, all those things." Mischa said, trying to join in the fun.

"Come on Kel, just slap him harder, the sooner you do that the sooner I get to slap him." Melinda yelled, laughing and smiling at her own joke, no one else was laughing though except a very discrete Tate that was standing behind her.

"Okay, come on kids, we have a lot---"

-"I'm not a kid Josh!" Melinda yelled, making a joke that finally everyone laughed too.

"Yeah me neither!" Tate shouted. Josh laughed and banged his hands against his head.

"Okay everyone, we have a lot of work to do so Kelly, just slap him till it hurts okay?" Josh said without hesitation, he was smiling along when he said that.

"Adam, we all know you love being the joker but set it aside for this one scene, Melinda, Tate, play with a Barbie doll until she slaps him." Josh stated, laughing even harder than he did before.

"We not kids!" Melinda and Tate shouted.

"And I don't like Barbie Dolls they scare me!" Tate said, laughing.

"Okay, Take 5… ACTION!"

Alan walked towards Kelly looking very upset and tear-jerking.

"I don't know what to say." He said to her. Kelly pulled her hand out from no where and gave Alan a strong slap on the face.

"I DID IT!" Kelly yelled.

"Was that good?" She asked, looking very pleased with herself and waiting for Josh's response.

"Kelly that was excellent but we still have the camera's rolling and there's still a while of the scene to go." Kelly's smile washed away.

"At least she hit him hard enough." Rachel said. The whole cast laughed and yet again the scene was ruined.


End file.
